


Fem!Sam/Abaddon + bondage, noncon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rape, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Talk, Winchester.”</p><p>“Never!”</p><p>Tagged: supernatural, sam winchester, abaddon, sabaddon, Rule 63, lesbian, bondage, noncon, yes yes yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem!Sam/Abaddon + bondage, noncon

**Author's Note:**

> http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/101550733307/fem-sam-abaddon-bondage-noncon
> 
> All credit goes to Wren

“Talk, Winchester.”

“Never!”

Abaddon’s red lips smiled against Sam’s neck. They breathed dirty things that made Sam spit curses and writhe against the chains that bound her to the wall.

“Talk, Winchester.”

“F-fuck you, hell spawn!”

Abaddon’s lips bit. She left red teeth marks on Sam’s neck, her breasts. Sam clenched her teeth and tried not to whine when the demon Queen’s blood red nails joined her lips, kneading her breasts.  
“Talk, Winchester.”

“N-nhh, I’m n-never gonna talk!”

Abaddon’s tongue worked into her. Sam whimpered and squirmed in her chains, making them jingle as the demon sucked hot, wet kisses over her clit. Abbadon’s red lips left lipstick smears on her pussy.  
“Sing, Winchester.”

“A-ah – aaaaaaaaaah!”


End file.
